


Shadows

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Slash, M/M, Movie Night, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't mind walking in Dean's shadow, but he knows soon he'll have to step out on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

"Come on Dean, it's about to start."Sam sat against the the motel headboard, bowl of microwave popcorn in his lap.

"You get crumbs in the bed, I'm sleeping with you," growled Dean.

"You'd do that anyway," teased Sam, making room as Dean got in next to him and put an arm over his shoulders.

"Well, don't go broadcasting it." Dean stole a kiss and a handful of popcorn.

Sam threw a piece at him that bounced off his shirt and onto the floor.

"Don't make a mess," complained Dean, pulling him a little closer.

Sam turned his head and kissed his neck before turning his attention back to the television. They were lucky that Dad had got a hotel with good cable access, so they could watch more movies. Dean didn't care, as long as Sam got his homework done. Besides, it was a Friday night so they'd have all weekend, though Dean said he was going to do some work at a local mechanics on Saturday to get some extra money. It seemed like Dad never left them enough.

It was an old horror movie that came up. One they'd both seen a hundred times in a hundred different motel rooms. It had scared Sam the first time he'd seen it, curling up in bed with Dean afterward, taking comfort in his older brother and knowing that Dean would always protect him. But now, Sam knew full well what monsters were and that initial scare had become a joke with them. This movie was shown so often in so many cities that this had become something of a ritual for them.

Dean quoted the opening lines as they came up. Sam munched his popcorn and leaned against him, not minding a bit. His mind wandered. Since Dean was going to be working, he'd probably go to the library. He was researching schools. Hadn't told Dean yet, and definitely not Dad, but he wanted to go to college, wanted to do more than hunt monsters the rest of his life. It seemed impossible, but Dad had said he'd try to stay in one place next year so Sam could graduate. Dean had dropped out and pretended it didn't matter. But he kept pushing Sam to finish, and he wouldn't let him down.

"Hey Sammy, you paying attention? You missed your line."

"Sorry," Sam turned his attention back to the TV. Dean ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

Sam smiled. Dean had certainly had his share of girlfriends, but he knew he was only this touchy with him. After all, all they had was each other.

Sam focused on the movie. Dean snarked on it per usual Between the two of them they finished off the popcorn, Dean setting the bowl aside. Sam shifted so he was lying on his side, head in Dean's lap as Dean played with his hair. He fell asleep before the movie finished.

Sam woke when Dean moved him, getting up to hit the lights and double check the door he'd locked when they got home. Sam watched him move in the dim light of the hotel, also double checking that the various weapons that they kept hidden were still in place. It was a ritual that Dean always did before sleeping. As he made his rounds, Sam gave silent prayers. He knew Dean didn't believe in any of that stuff, and Dad even less so. But there was still a spark of hope in Sam, maybe the same spark that thought he could get out of this life, do something besides track and hunt and kill.

By the time that Dean bent over to pick up the dropped popcorn and throw it in the trash, Sam's eyes were closed as if he'd fallen back asleep. Dean checked the gun he kept under the pillow and then slipped in next to Sam. Sam rolled over and rest his head on Dean's chest. He may have been bigger than him now, had been for a few years, but he still slept best when he was curled around his big brother. Dean kissed the top of his head. "I'm here, Sammy," he said quietly, settling in. Dad had caught them sleeping like this once or twice when he came home late and unexpected. The first time Sam was still young enough that he just shook his head. The last time he'd yelled and told Sam he was too old for that shit. After that they were more careful. But Dad was at least two states away, and even if he wasn't, they both knew the sound of the Impala so well that they'd wake at the sound of it and break apart before the door was unlocked.

Just as Sam started to drop back asleep for real, the phone rang. Dean sat up and reached for it. Sam watched him, knowing something had gone wrong. Dean listened, nodding. "Yeah, Bobby, I understand." He hung up the phone and went to grab his bag. Sam rolled out on the other side and started packing as well. So much for that history test on Monday. Sam looked at Dean. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Bobby's with him. One of his friends is going to come get us."

"Okay." Sam was still sorry about school, but at least it would be good to see Bobby again.

They'd just finished packing when there was a knock on the door. Dean went to answer it. Sam watched, hand on a gun as Dean opened it part way, making sure that it was the contact with a whispered code word. Satisfied, Dean nodded to Sam. Shouldering his bag, Sam followed Dean out. The Hunter had a beat up truck with a tiny backseat. Dean looked at Sam, gave a small sigh, and squeezed into the back. The hunter eyed the pair of them a moment, then got into the driver's seat. Something felt off to Sam, but he still got in, trying to give Dean more room.

For the first few miles out of the city, everything was fine. It was getting to the wee hours of the morning and Sam was having trouble staying awake. He jerked to full attention though when the truck slowed down. Suddenly the hunter hit the brakes hard, making them all fall forward and made a grab for Sam.

That was his fatal mistake. Dean had a gun to the man's head in seconds. When he turned in his seat, going for his own weapon, Dean pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed in the small cab, making their ears ring. Sam scrambled out of the truck, Dean right behind. He turned and looked back, confused. “Dean?"

Dean went to the hunter and looked. "Possession spell," he said after a minute. He grabbed their bags and wiped down the inside door handle. "Come on."

Sam didn't hesitate to follow him. "Why, though?"

"Someone out to get Dad, maybe? Why doesn’t matter right now., we can't stick around here."

"Yeah."

They walked until almost dawn, surrounded by miles of nothing and only one or two cars that Dean didn't even try to thumb down. Not long after dawn, they entered a small town. Dean found a phone booth at the first gas station and made a call while Sam watched. With the door closed Dean couldn't hear what was said, but evidently it wasn’t pretty. It ended with Dean slamming the receiver down.

“Bobby will come get us. Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” He fished in his pocket for some cash as they headed for the diner up the street. Sam stayed in his brother’s long shadow, knowing everything was fine as long as they were together. 

One more year. He knew leaving would be the hardest thing he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> For dvancecinco as part of my fic giveaway
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
